Naruto:The Crow Of Friday The Thirteenth
by Anubis Voorhees
Summary: Did you hear what happened in that lake'People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries that soul to the land of the dead'No,what'But sometimes something so bad happens a terrible sadness is carried with it.'They say a hero drowned there CNF


Disclaimer:I own nothing

Anubis Voorhees:I'm back I guess...

Split Personality:Something's different...

AV:You're kidding me...right...RIGHT!

SP:...no...

AV:MY NAME!

SP:What about it?

AV:I CHANGED MY PIN NAME YOU STUPID FUCK!

SP:BITCH!

AV:FUCKTARD!

SP:ASSHOLE!

AV:ASSWIPE!

SP:BASTARD!

AV:DICKLESS!

SP:BITCHY MC BITCH ALOT!

AV:COCKSUCKING PUSSY FAGGOT!

SP:O_O

Pein:O:_:O(FEAR MY PEIN!)

Konan:*O_O(FEAR MY KONAN!)

Itachi:O/_\O(FEAR MY ITACHI!)

Kisame:O-_-O(FEAR MY KISAME!)

Hidan:_(FEAR MY HIDAN!)

Kakazu:$_$(FEAR MY KAKAZU!)

Zetsu:^^^^^O_O^^^^^(FEAR MY ZETSU!)

Tobi:()(FEAR MY TOBI!)

Sasori:O_O;(FEAR MY SASORI!)

Deidara:O_V(FEAR MY DEIDARA!...UN!)

Orochimaru:(I)_(I)"(FEAR THE GAY PEDOPHILE!SERIOUSLY!RUN!)

Chapter 1:

People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries that soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something _so_ bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with the soul. And it can't rest. And sometimes the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.

Naruto watched blearily as he fought Haku. He knew it was a losing battle,but at most,he could hold the boy off until Kakashi was finished fighting Zabuza. But,as he saw his friend and rival,Sasuke Uchiha,fall to the ground something in him snapped. Red chakra seeped throught his being as his teeth enlonged into fangs and his whisker marks became more pronounced.

He charged forward and broke through the bloodline user's ice mirror before charging the fake Kiri Hunter nin. And as he punched the boy in the face,almost knocking him unconscious,he stared down at the downed boy with saddened eyes."I'm sorry Haku...but...this is how it must end..."but as he reached for one of his kunai knives,one of said weapons potruded through his chest. His eyes widened as blood seeped out of his mouth. Looking behind him,the person who had stabbed him was none other than,his best friend,Sasuke Uchiha.

"W-w...hy?S-sasu-...ke?"

"Because you have no right in the shinobi world you dolt. You're nothing but a clanless loser who was only meant to be a stepping stone for an Uchiha such as myself. You would never amount to anything,so it is time for me to get rid of you dobe,have fun in the afterlife!"with those words said pushed the blond shinobi back.

Kakashi,who had just finished fighting Zabuza(Who isn't dead,just kneeling on the ground)rushed to save the dying boy,but was too late as the blond,orange clad ninja tumbled over the side over the bridge and fell into the icy waters below. The strong current pushed the boy downstream as he broke the top of the water and started struggling to stay above,but sadly...he was never taught how to swim...and was soon dragged under.

back on the bridge,Kakashi and Sasuke glared at each other,both's sharingan eyes turned on"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SASUKE!"

"I don't know what you mean Kakashi."

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!WHY'D YOU KILL NARUTO!"

"The councils order."

"I don't give a damn about the council!Sasuke,when we get back to the village,I am _**demanding**_ that your ninja license be revoked!"

"You can't do that Kakashi-Sensei!"Sakura screamed.

"SHUT UP SAKURA!BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT DAMN COUNCIL I HAVE TO GO SEARCH FOR THE BODY OF MY COMRADE!**_AGAIN_**!WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING THIS ANYMORE!"Kakashi screamed as he vanished from the bridge to search for Naruto's body.

~A Month Later,Naruto's body~

Kakashi had failed to find our favorite blond haired orange clad ninja as his body was washed up on a rocky bank in the middle of the river located by Konohagakure,leading from Wave. As the water floated by with the currents,the lifeless bodies' body floated up and down,the rocks threatning to cut through his jumpsuit and tear away at his skin. His once blond hair,now white from being exposed to certain elements of that particular body of water.

Flying overhead was a flock of crows,or murder(I'm pretty sure people refer to a flock of crows as murder,we do here atleast,so,get used to strange labels if you're not familiar with it).One dived from the clouds,seemingly intent on either diving into the water or plowing through the body. But as it got to the body,it swerved upwards and landed on the rocks by the fallen shinobi's head. It tilted its head at Naruto,almost like it was curious.

If one were to be looking through the crow's eyes,one would see various memories of beatings,hateful remarks and a life full of scorn. The crow seemed to glare at nothing after the memories left it before it brought it's beak down three times on the former blond's head,almost as if knocking on a door. When nothing happened,the crow repeatedly knocked on the fallen shinobi's head,and surprisingly ,the once dead body shot up,and instantly started clawing at the clothes on his back,almost as if they burned.

once he got the orange jacket off of his back,he panted heavily as he stared at the crow who tilted his head,almost as if waiting for something. Naruto sighed before calling to the bird,"Thank You."The bird nodded to him,almost as if saying,'Your welcome',before flying off back into the murder of crows. The white haired boy sighed before picking himself up and looking into the water,and to his shock,his whisker marks were moving and changing. Moving to his eyes before forming rings around them with points at the top and bottom,and his mouth,making his lips black and coming off from the side forming a twisted like smile.

Scowling,though the twisted black smile stayed,he jumped from the rocky shore and landed on the bank by Konoha's forest. While he stood there,looking at his reflection,he scowled at his image. It was that damn Uchiha's fault!That Uchiha's and his so called village!'Put comrades before themselves they say!I say to hell with them!'turning away from the water he started to walk through the forest

~Later~

The young boy walked throught the forest for what seemed like hours before he came upon a hidden building labeled,'Konoha Anbu Black Ops' with 'Keep Out' and 'Stay Away' signs by it. Naruto's right eye twitched before he muttered to himself,"Fat chance."Making sure there was no one around,he quitely snuck into the building before sticking to the shadows. He passed very few Anbu,none of which noticed him. Naruto's right eye once again twitched as he scowled.'They call themselves the best...and yet they can't detect me!'shaking his head,Naruto came across something that seemed very promising.A room with a sign above it reading,'Researched Armor and Weapons'.

Naruto stood in the shadows for a moment before darting into the room. As he went through the assortment of weapons and armor and such,he found an Anbu's suit that could withstand any element as well as being able to be restitched by adding chakra to the torn or cut part. After that,he found what appeared to be a sword with three studs in the handle,leather gripping on it and a black blade(Jason's Machete).Smiling at the weapon,he picked it up before turning around and coming face to face with himself in a mirror hung in the room. Scowling at his reflection,he smashed his fist into the mirror,shattering the glass.'These new marks...they make me look...'he shook his head and turned to leave,knowing that the Anbu would come to see what the commotion was all about.

But as he went to exit said room,something caught his eyes.A blank Anbu mask,with three straps connected to it labeled 'Underwater Anbu mask'.It had fourteen holes at the top of the mask and 19 at the bottom,presumbly filters for the water for turning it into air(Just think a blank Jason mask...for now...)Smiling,though he felt something was missing,he picked the mask up.'Finally...something to hide me from all of this...'Just as the once dead shinobi slipped the mask on,an Anbu charged into the room.

"What are you doing here!Do you have atherization!I'm afraid you have to leave!"Naruto stood quietly for a moment,before turning sharply and cutting the Penguine Anbu in half. Sneering at the fallen Konoha Anbu,Naruto pulled his mask off and finally realized what was missing. Dipping the tips of his fingers into the fallen Anbu's blood,he drew an upside down triangle near the top,with the point almost inbetween the eyes. And near the nose and the edge of the bottom of the mask,two red lines(Now just picture Jason's hockey mask!)

Nodding to himself,he slipped the mask back onto his face and slipped out of the room,killing a few unfortunate Anbu that also came to see what the commotion in the research room was. Finally out of the building,Naruto dashed into the forest and tracked downwards from the Anbu Black Ops base.

'If I'm right,this is just part of the forest anyone can visit,but If I keep tracking down,I'll come to the forest of Death,and after that,the restricted area...That's my new home. And while I'm thinking of my future plans,I need to change my name.I can't very well go by Naruto Uzumaki. What was that one egyption god's name?...oh yeah,Anubis...From now on,I think I'll be Anubis Voorhees...'

Nodding to himself once again,the boy tracked through the civilain forest,through the Forest of Death and into the restricted forest. As he entered his new home,he saw a cabin with a few...naughty sounds coming from it.

Anubis stared at the cabin before he heard a voice call out to him," Naruto, my special,special boy."Turning around sharply,he came face to face with a red headed green eyed woman that was,for the most part, transparent. He tilted his head,and narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's Anubis now,and who the hell are you!"

"I'm your mother."She stated softly.

"What the hell are you talking about!"Anubis snapped angrily.

"I'm your mother,Kushina Uzumaki.I died giving birth to you,but because of your new...'bonds'...with 'The Crow',I'm finally able to talk and see you."The woman smiled at him for a moment before becoming serious."Nar-...Anubis,my special boy,mommy needs you to do her a favor."

Anubis,for most part knew that this could be the worst mistake of his life,but this feeling inside of him told him to trust her and believe her,so he hastily asked,"What is it?"

"There's a bad boy and girl in that cabin,the same cabin that your mommy and daddy used to use and live in. Mommy wants you to be a good boy and take care of those bad people. Show mommy how special you are,and show the world how much of a good boy you are by making them experience the same fear that I made them feel and make them remember mommy my special little boy!"

Naruto stared at the beautiful woman a second before nodding and walking into the cabin as it started to rain. In the house a man laid in bed as his girlfriend took a shower. Reaching over,knocking away empty beer cans,he grabbed a new one before opening it and taking a drink he looked over at something that caught his eye as the lightning flashed.

He instintly screamed at a masked person and turned to roll out of the bed as the masked person brought a Machete up and repeatedly stabbed the man,the machete going all the way through him and the bed. As the man convulsed,the beer still in his hand,the figure stabbed his machete into the ground before grabbing the mattress with both hands and breaking the bed upwards,and the man's back.

The man's girlfriend screamed as she walked out of the bathroom and saw her boyfriend,though it didn't last long as she was lifted off of the floor and into the air as pressure was added to her head as her life slowly left her.

This was the rise of a Voorhees,the rise of a new crow!

AV:That's it for now cause I'm sleepy.

SP:Night night!

Av:What he said...


End file.
